


Interstate 95

by skysinger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysinger/pseuds/skysinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, Raven, and Octavia have been planning this roadtrip for years. When Clarke invites Lexa along, it seems like a harmless enough idea, but tensions rise as soon as they hit the road. The four will have to work past their differences - and discover their similarities - to save their vacation from an early end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstate 95

Clarke spent months planning for the trip.

Years, really. Ever since Octavia slurred out the idea during a drunk night in at the end of freshman year, when Raven and Clarke voiced their enthusiasm and cemented it as destiny with another round of shots. It was always there, a distant plan on the horizon that they all tentatively hoped would actually happen.

Distant, at least, until a few months into senior year, when they started developing things resembling plans for life after graduation. Clarke’s acceptance letter to PA school was on the fridge next to Raven’s picture with the director of NASA, under a magnet from Octavia’s gym with her name and number on it. It served as Clarke’s reminder that this was _it_ , that school (as she knew it, at least) was ending, and that she’d have to take advantage of it before her time ran out.

So she planned. She filled a bulletin board with maps, post-it reminders of places to see and things to do, lists of places to stay and restaurants she found on Yelp. Her desk calendar was missing the pages for May and June because she had them taped next to her board and filled with half-baked plans, color coded and whited out and marked until it was hard to read. Raven and Octavia added things, sometimes - an ad for the air and space museum from Raven, a scribbled note from Octavia saying “a hike on the PCT or I’m out” - but for the most part, it was Clarke’s.

The first time Lexa came to Clarke’s place, she didn’t say much, just eyed the wide expanse of notes and photos and bits of information for a while before Clarke pulled her away toward her room. The next day, though, Clarke got a text with a link to a list of lesser-known things to do in the DC area. Lexa’s accompanying note read _See #s 2, 5, and 14 in particular - let me know if you want more info_.

That night, Clarke pinned up a photo and some notes from the link. Lexa’s eyes lit up when she noticed. Clarke thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

It became a common occurrence after that, for Lexa to add her thoughts when Clarke went through her plans. As second semester - their _last_ semester - began, her outlines became much more focused.

“Lex, have you ever been to Chicago?”

“Mhmm.”

“Is it worth a stop?”

Lexa flipped to the next page in her textbook, shaking her head. “If you’re headed that direction, stop in Milwaukee. Small, cool music scene, awesome beer. Raven will like it.” As an afterthought, she added, “I have a friend that lives out there, I can put you in touch if you want someone to connect with.”

That’s what cemented the thought in Clarke’s head.

She really, _really_ wanted Lexa to come with them.

The first time she brought it up to Raven, all she got was laughter in return until Raven realized she wasn’t joking. “Clarke, it’s been our plan for three years now, as our senior trip. You two have been dating for, like, three months. You don’t see Octavia trying to get Lincoln an invite, do you?”

“It’s different, and you know it.”

That took Raven off guard. “I don’t, actually.”

“Lexa and I,” Clarke swallowed, self-conscious, “we’re serious. She’s...we’re - “

Raven held up a hand. “I’m gonna stop you right there, Princess.” The old nickname cut like a knife. “Yeah, O and Lincoln are just glorified fuck-buddies, but at least they’re honest about it.”

“I’m _being_ honest.”

“First of all, gross. Second, what the fuck? You’re better than her and you know it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean,” Raven rose to the challenge, “that she’s bad news. She’s too old to still be in college, for one. She has no friends, besides you, and she spends her time looking down at everyone around her like she’s some fucking hotshot. She’s using you, Clarke, and the sooner you get over her, the better.”

“You don’t know _anything_ about her,” Clarke fired back. “You want to know why she is the way she is? Maybe you should try to get to know her, instead of making assumptions.” She turned to leave, but paused on her way out of the room. “You’re supposed to be my best friend. I’d think you of all people would give someone I’m dating the benefit of the doubt.”

For once, Clarke was glad Octavia was hosting a party that weekend. After several days of awkward mornings and backward glances, Clarke jumped at the chance to lose herself in the ebb and flow of the music pounding through the speakers Bellamy had gotten his sister for Christmas. She lost track of Lexa during a game of quarters that she couldn’t resist joining, so after a return to the kitchen to top off her drink, she found herself weaving through the crowds in search of her girlfriend.

Whatever she expected to find, it wasn’t Lexa seated on the couch next to Raven, nodding along as Raven spoke. It must have been something funny, because Clarke could see Lexa’s lips quirk into a small smile.

Raven sat herself at the breakfast bar next to Clarke the following morning, after Lexa left for the gym. “I talked to Lexa last night.”

“I saw.”

“You never said she was in the Army.” It wasn't an accusation, just a statement of understanding.

“It wasn’t my place.”

“Explains the age thing.”

“Mhmm.”

“Explains the holier-than-thou attitude, too.” Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but Raven interrupted before she got a chance. “Listen, I’m sorry, okay? For the shit I said the other day. If she’s important to you, then I respect that.”

It wasn’t acceptance, not quite, but it was a step in the right direction, so Clarke took it as a small victory. A bigger one came later, when Clarke brought up her idea to Octavia.

“Fuck no, Clarke. This is _our_ trip.”

“Just think about it, please? It’d mean a lot to me.” A breath. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but Lexa is...I really want you all to get along.”

“What, so throwing us all into a car together for a month is the best way to make that happen? Jesus, just host a movie night or something.”

That’s when Raven spoke up. “C’mon, O, cut her a break.” Octavia and Clarke both turned to her in surprise. “What? It’s not going to ruin the trip, or anything. Gives us one more person to chip in for gas.”

Octavia looked stunned - likely because she was used to Raven almost always agreeing with her. “You’re seriously taking her side on this?”

Raven glanced at Clarke. “Yeah, I am.”

So, it was settled.

Almost.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed into her shoulder as she canted her hips against Clarke’s hand. “Don’t stop, Clarke.”

Her lips locked over Lexa’s pulse point as she pressed her palm against her center, sending Lexa gasping over the edge. Slender fingers dug into Clarke’s arms as Lexa rode out her orgasm, each wave pushing another small sigh out of Lexa’s mouth, her breath rushing warm past Clarke’s ear.

After taking a moment to catch her breath Lexa rolled to her side, brushing her fingers through Clarke’s hair and pulling her in for a lazy kiss. When they parted, foreheads resting together, Clarke let the words slip out. “Come on our road trip.”

Lexa froze. “What?”

“Raven and Octavia both said it’s okay. Come with us.”

When she didn’t get a response, Clarke leaned her head back so she could see her girlfriend’s face. Lexa’s eyes were wide, her expression riddled with uncertainty. “It’s your trip, I don’t want to intrude - I don’t -”

“Hey,” Clarke interrupted, leaning forward to kiss her quiet. “It’s not intruding if we’re inviting you. Please say yes?”

After a pause, Lexa nodded, slowly, eyes never leaving Clarke’s. She tilted her jaw forward into another kiss, slow and soft. “Yes.”

So that’s how the four of them found themselves piling into Clarke’s SUV a few days after graduation, suitcases stacked in the trunk and Clarke’s collection of notes neatly organized into a binder in the glove compartment.

“Clarke, if Abby weren’t your mom, I would totally hit on her.”

Clarke gave her mother one last wave as she pulled away from the curb before shooting Raven a glare in her rear-view mirror. “That’s disgusting.”

“Besides,” Octavia added, “you already _do_ hit on her.”

Raven shrugged, winked over at Octavia. “What can I say? I can’t help myself.”

“Oh, you could,” Clarke mumbled. “You just choose not to.”

“And why would I choose not to? Have you _seen_ your mom?”

“Cut it out, Raven.” Lexa’s voice cut through the light mood of the car, laid thick with warning.

Raven’s smile dropped. “Was I talking to you?”

“You’re making Clarke uncomfortable. Why do you always have to push things too far?”

“Why do you always have to be such a buzzkill? We’re just kidding around, lay off.”

“Hey,” Clarke cut in. She reached over to brush her hand over Lexa’s thigh. “It’s okay, can we just talk about something else? We’re not even on the interstate yet.”

Lexa’s jaw tensed, but after a moment she gave a quick nod and turned her attention to her window. Raven just grumbled a sigh.

The next few hours passed in awkward (yet blessedly conflict-free) silence. Clarke put on the road trip playlist she’d put together after they were out of range of the local radio channels, but listening to the upbeat music did nothing to relieve the tight feeling in her chest.

When Clarke eventually stopped for gas and a bathroom break, Raven and Octavia both bolted out of the car, half-running into the station to pick up snacks and coffee. Lexa hung back with Clarke, joining her next to the gas tank as she ran her card.

“I didn’t mean to cause a scene,” she said when Clarke turned around.

“I know.”

“Do you still want me to come along?”

“Of course I do.”

“Do they?”

Clarke opened her mouth to assert that yes, they do too, but the words got stuck as soon as she thought them. “They want me to be happy.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to say, Lexa,” Clarke huffed, exasperated. “I know you meant well, but that’s just how Raven is. Sometimes she pushes things a little too far.”

“Then you should tell her to stop.”

“Exactly - _I_ can tell her. Let me fight my own battles.”

Lexa looked away, sticking her hands into her pockets. “You always tell me I don’t have to fight mine alone.”

The gas pump clicked off, but Clarke barely noticed. “That’s different.” No response. “You know it is, Lexa.”

Finally, she sighed, eyes meeting Clarke’s once again. “I know. I apologise.”

Clarke reached for her arm, gave her a reassuring squeeze. “Thank you.”

It got better after that. At least, the mood in the car got brighter, and there was more chatter and laughter than silence. When they stopped for a few hours in Philly, Lexa offered to take a picture of Clarke, Raven, and Octavia in front of the Liberty Bell, and even picked up the bill at Campo’s when they stopped for lunch.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Clarke pointed out.

“- but we’re glad you did!” Octavia added around a bite of her cheesesteak, cheeks bulging. Raven nodded her agreement. Lexa just smiled, glancing at Clarke before turning her attention back to her own sandwich.

They made it to DC as the sun was low in the sky, casting the Mall into heavy shadows but bathing each monument in golden light. Octavia scooted practically into Raven’s lap so she could see out the window. “Move, nerd, I wanna see.”

“Dude, we’ll be back to look around tomorrow. Get off.”

“Yeah, but I want to see _now_.”

You’ve never been to DC?” Lexa asked.

“Nah,” Octavia answered, fending off Raven’s attempts to push her away. “Some of us didn’t get out much as kids.”

If Lexa noticed the way Clarke winced at the comment, or the way Raven stopped fighting so hard, she didn’t say anything.

They stayed at a small bed and breakfast off of Dupont Circle. It was Lexa’s pick, and it quickly became apparent why - as soon as they set foot in the lobby a big bear of a man appeared and pulled her into a tight hug. His accented words were muffled by her hair as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “ _Heda_. Welcome home.”

“Thanks, Gustus.”

Raven and Octavia both looked at Clarke for an explanation, but she simply shrugged in response. She knew Lexa grew up in the DC area, but she didn't speak about it much, and Clarke didn't pry.

“He’s family,” Lexa explained once they got to their room.

Clarke zipped her suitcase shut, leaned back against the desk to look at Lexa. “I don't think you've mentioned him before.”

Lexa took her time unpacking her things, but Clarke waited patiently until she finished. “Before he bought this place Gustus owned the group home where I lived in high school,” she finally said. “I joined the junior reserve because of him. He's the closest I’ve ever had to a father.”

It was the most Clarke had ever heard Lexa say about her family. She knew Lexa didn't have a relationship with her parents, and that she’d had a rough childhood, but the fact that she'd lived in a group home was news. Clarke reached over and squeezed Lexa’s hand. “He seems like a really good guy.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Lexa’s mouth. “He is, yeah.” She rubbed her thumb over Clarke’s fingers. “I was hoping to spend some time with him tomorrow, if that's okay.”

“Of course it's okay.” Clarke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “We'll go to some of the museums and meet up afterward. Right now, though,” she grinned, “we're going out.”

It happened that night, as they walked down the street in search of a good bar. Clarke laced her fingers into Lexa’s, leaning into her shoulder just a bit as they walked.

“Get a room, you two.”

Clarke shot Raven a look, but didn't get a chance to retort when a distant whistle cut through the air and something slammed into her side.

“Down!”

She hit the wall hard. Lexa pressed into her, keeping her from falling and shielding Clarke with her body. Her eyes were wide and wild as she looked back over her shoulder. Together they watched as a pair of fireworks exploded in the air behind Lexa’s head, silhouetting her profile in red. 

When their eyes met Clarke’s heart sank. Lexa’s expression was a mix of embarrassment and sadness but, above all, remnants of dark fear that chilled Clarke to the bone. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, stepping back and straightening her shoulders, visibly composing herself. “I thought - I just -”

“Hey, it’s fine, okay?” Clarke smiled as best as she could, tried to keep her voice lighter than she felt. “I'm okay. You're okay. It’s - ”

Another round of fireworks went off. Lexa’s shoulders tensed. “I can't stay here.”

“Hey.” To Clarke’s surprise, Raven tapped Lexa on the arm, nodded back toward the metro station. “I'm not in the mood for drinks. Let’s head back to the room, let these two have the night out.”

Lexa hesitated a moment before she nodded, turning back to Clarke. “Is that okay?”

“Of course. Should we all just go back? We can hang out in the room.”

“No, you and Octavia have fun.” Lexa looked over at Octavia, dug around her pocket and pulled out a five-dollar bill. “Buy Clarke a drink for me?”

“No problem.”

“Let’s go, Commander,” Raven said, waving back toward the metro. “O found a stack of board games in our room earlier, I’m dying to see what’s there.”

Clarke had never felt more grateful for Raven than she did in that moment, as she watched the pair of them walking down the street.

“Raven’s not good with loud noises anymore, either,” Octavia commented over her beer, turning the glass in her hands. “Remember how excited she used to get about fireworks?”

“Yeah,” Clarke smiled, “like that time she made her own sophomore year?”

“God, I thought for sure she was gonna get expelled.” As the memory faded, Octavia’s grin twisted into something more thoughtful. “Raven said Lexa was in the army, right? So that’s her thing?”

Clarke sighed. “Yeah. I should’ve remembered, with Memorial Day coming up - “

“No,” Octavia interrupted. “Not your fault. Shit happens. She’ll deal with it, right? Just like Raven.”

“Yeah, but -”

“Uh uh. The only ‘butt’s allowed around here are yours, and mine,” she pointed over her shoulder with a grin, “out on that dance floor. C’mon.”

“Oh, no. I’m _not_ dancing.”

Her protests fell on deaf ears as Octavia tugged her off her stool, barely giving her a chance to grab her drink before leading her into the crowd. As Octavia threw her arms into the air and sang along to the music, though, Clarke couldn’t help but smile and join in.

When they made it back to the B&B, pink-faced and laughing and suitably tipsy, Raven and Lexa were still awake, huddled around a chessboard in the corner of the lobby.

“You winning, Rave?” Octavia asked, draping her arm around Raven’s shoulder and eyeing the board.

“Sssh. I’m concentrating.”

Lexa glanced up at Clarke. “I’ve won three in a row. She’s not too happy about it.”

“Nice job, babe,” Clarke said as she studied the board. “Does she know you’re about to make it four?”

“ _What_?” Raven’s head snapped up. “Bullshit.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Really? Questioning Clarke’s chess skills?”

After watching Lexa cement her win, the four of them made their way to their rooms. When Lexa crawled into bed next to her, Clarke threw her arm over her waist and leaned in for a kiss. “You okay?”

“Of course.”

“Lexa.”

“Yes, Clarke,” she sighed. “I’m fine.” They lay in silence for a while, Lexa trailing her fingers softly over Clarke’s shoulder. The soft touches almost lulled Clarke to sleep before Lexa spoke again. “Raven and I have more in common than I thought.”

Clarke smiled, pulled herself in closer to Lexa. “Explains why I like you both so much.”

Morning came too quickly, though Lexa was already up and dressed by the time Clarke’s alarm went off. “Have fun,” she said as they kissed goodbye, “text me when you’re done at the air and space museum, we’ll go from there.”

Clarke wasn't all that interested in space - she was more excited for their next stop at the natural history museum - but watching Raven make her way through the exhibits made it worth the trip.

“Can you imagine?” Her dark eyes sparkled in the low light as she ran her fingers along the placard marking an Apollo 15 spacesuit. “Being up there, with the entire world at your feet. Just…”

She let her statement die out, fingers stilling over the placard. Octavia wrapped one arm around her side and squeezed her tight. “You’re such a nerd, you know that?”

Raven breathed out a laugh. “You love it.”

Octavia shot Clarke a lazy smile over her shoulder before planting a big kiss just above Raven’s ear. “Yeah. We do.”

The rest of the day passed quickly - they stopped through the Natural History museum before Lexa met up with them. Raven and Octavia split off to go to the Newseum while Lexa and Clarke rented bikes for a trip around the Mall. They all met back up before dinner - again, at a place Lexa recommended - and a night out. This time they stayed in the neighborhood, deciding on a place just down the block from the B&B.

It didn't take long for Octavia to start getting feisty once she started drinking. After a round of shots and a beer, she somehow got her hands on a dice cup and roped the three of them and the bartender into a game.

“Fifty-four all day,” she smirked, leaning forward onto her elbow.

Lexa tossed the dice into the cup and flipped it into her hand. “Fifty-five in two.” Her eyes glinted in the dark light of the bar. “Looks like I'm out.”

They all toasted their round when Clarke eventually lost, but after the second game when Lexa again made it out first, Octavia started to get angry. “You know, Lexa,” she said as she pushed the dice toward the bartender, voice deceptively casual, “I remember Clarke mentioned once you spar a lot at your gym. MMA?”

“BJJ, mostly. Why?”

Clarke shook her head before Lexa finished talking. “Octavia, no.”

“I've been getting into fighting more recently. Probably could take you.”

“Octavia. _No._ ”

Lexa sipped at her drink. “You realize I served in the army for four years, right?”

“Yeah. And?”

“And you still want to fight me.”

“Yep.”

“Octavia - “

“There's a gym two blocks from Gustus’ place with a ring, we can go in the morning.”

Clarke glared over at Lexa but just received a shrug in return. When they made their way to bed that night, Clarke tried to talk her out of it.

“It's just a spar, Clarke. It's not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? What about starting the day off beating the snot out of each other sounds like a good idea to you?”

“What,” Lexa smirked, “you actually think I'm going to lose?”

“No,” Clarke grumbled. “But that doesn't make me feel any better.”

Raven and Clarke ate breakfast at the hotel the next morning while they waited for Lexa and Octavia to get back.

“Ten bucks on O,” Raven offered over her waffles.

Clarke shot her a look. “Seriously?”

Raven shrugged. “She’s scrappy.”

“You realize Lexa’s been fighting since she learned how to walk. She almost went to juvie when she was 11 after she got in a fight with an older kid and knocked three of his teeth out.” Clarke set down her fork. “He was 16.”

Raven’s jaw went slack for a moment, and then she threw back her head and laughed. “Oh, this is gonna be _fun_.”

Sure enough, the two trudged back into the hotel an hour later, gym bags slung over their shoulders and their freshly-showered hair tied up in matching buns. Much to Clarke’s surprise (and relief), they were both smiling. Except -

“Lex, what the hell?” Clarke stood up and ran her fingers over Lexa’s jaw, where a purple bruise was starting to form.

“You should see the other guy.” She shrugged at Clarke’s glare. “I still won, don’t worry. I knew she wouldn’t resist that opening.”

“You let her sock you in the face on _purpose_?”

“She did a number on my side, check it out,” Octavia said as she lifted her shirt to show off the darkening skin over her ribs. “When I hit her I left my side wide open, it was the last shot I got to take.”

“You still fought well, though,” Lexa conceded.

“Rematch?”

“Oh, no,” Clarke cut in hastily. At the looks she got in response, she rolled her eyes. “At least give it a week. The last thing we need on this trip is an ER visit because one of you cracks a rib or something.”

Octavia shrugged. “Probably a good idea. That’ll give me time to watch the tape first.”

“...you _taped_ the fight? What is wrong with you?”

Raven rose her hand. “I need a copy of that. Immediately.”

They packed up the truck and Lexa disappeared to say her goodbyes to Gustus. When they finally climbed into their seats, Raven reached forward and tucked a ten dollar bill into Clarke’s jacket. “Buy your girlfriend some good concealer with it,” she teased, “so you don’t look like a wife beater, Clarke.”

“Very funny.”

“Aw, Raven, you bet on me? That’s sweet.”

“You owe me ten dollars.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll win it back next time.”

As they drove out of the city, with Raven and Octavia talking in the back seat and Lexa’s hand wrapped around her own, Clarke couldn’t stop a grin from spreading over her face.

“Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Lexa squeezed her hand tight, and when Clarke looked over, she was smiling too - that soft, close-lipped smile that made her look young and sweet and beautiful, that smile she shared just with Clarke. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”


End file.
